


You Are Awful

by Muldvarp_Dronning



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muldvarp_Dronning/pseuds/Muldvarp_Dronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly Holtzbert fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Awful

It's Valentine's Day and the mail carrier drops a large sack of cards and letters at the firehouse.

The team sit on the floor in a circle as Patty plucks the cards out one at a time and passes them to the addressee. They are opened amid laughter (there are legitimately funny ones), awwws (for the handmade cards obviously from kids; these are Abby's favourites) and some mild disgust (at the considerable number of cards Holtzmann gets from men. She crosses her name out, writes KEVIN at the top and adds them to his growing mountain of cards).

Finally they're reaching the last of the cards. Erin's final card is in a bright yellow envelope with a ghost drawn on the front. Holtzmann fidgets until Abby places a hand on her arm to get her to sit still, whilst Patty points out it's a strange choice for a Valentine's card and Erin replies that it's her favourite colour. Opening it carefully, she pulls out a piece of folded paper with YOU ARE AWFUL written across the front. A frown crosses her face but as she unfolds the card it turns into a smile and then a snort of laughter as she sees it actually says YOU ARE AWESOME AND WONDERFUL. In the bottom corner it's signed, Hx. She looks up. Holtzmann is grinning at her, all teeth and dimples. She shoots her a wink and Erin can feel her ears burning as she blushes and ducks her head, concentrating on carefully putting the card back into its envelope and tucking it under her leg, away from the rest of her pile.


End file.
